haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
SOS Brigade
The SOS Brigade (Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade) (Japanese: 世界を大いに盛り上げるための涼宮ハルヒの団, Sekai o Ōini Moriageru Tame no Suzumiya Haruhi no Dan) or simply, SOS 団 or SOS Dan, is a club created by the main character Haruhi Suzumiya at North High in May of year 0. The club occupies the room used by the Literature Club, but replaced its sign with the SOS Brigade sign. The club is not an official school club; it has a constitution and the five members required to form an official club, but is not sponsored by a teacher. The club acts out of the Literature Club headquarters. The Student Council refuses to recognize them, eventually sparking an antagonistic relationship with the Student Council President. Despite being unregistered, the SOS Brigade conducts normal club sessions and is involved in various activities in school. It often acts like a "real" club, such as sponsoring events at the Cultural Festival. The club poaches from the Literature Club when it needs a budget (for buying baseball uniforms and planning a movie, for instance). It features a desk, a long table, a desktop computer (stolen from the Computer Research Society) and four laptops (obtained by beating the Computer Society in a game), as well as numerous cosplay outfits, board games and books. Near the end of year 0, a particularly cold winter prompted the addition of a space heater (the club room has poor heating from the school). By year 1, Haruhi intended to "air out" the room by throwing unneeded stuff out. Haruhi has subconscious reality-altering powers that she has no knowledge of. Most of the club membership consist of Haruhi's "favored" kinds of people—an alien, time traveler and esper, along with normal human Kyon. Haruhi herself has no idea her clubmates are not ordinary humans. Their tasks include entertaining Haruhi, whose unique personality makes this difficult ... and also because if she gets frustrated her own reality-altering powers can destroy or remake the world. The club must also cover up problems caused by Haruhi's uncontrolled powers and the strange phenomena attracted to these powers, and they must also hide evidence of them from Haruhi and presumably everyone else. As a result, club members frequently engage in ordinary, "slice of life" activities such as playing baseball or filming a student movie, which sometimes become life- or even world-threatening events, but must continue to pretend to be engaging in ordinary activities. History Kyon inadvertently gave Haruhi the idea to form the club after she told him about joining and quickly quitting all of the existing North High clubs. Members Image:Haruhi tab.png|link=Haruhi Suzumiya| Image:Kyon tab.png|link=Kyon| Image:Yuki tab.png|link=Yuki Nagato| Image:Mikuru tab.png|link=Mikuru Asahina| Image:Itsuki tab.png|link=Itsuki Koizumi| Haruhi Suzumiya Haruhi created the SOS Brigade, and is the Brigade Chief. She formed the group in order to search for Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers and have fun with them. She gathered all the other group members together, found them a clubroom to stay in, and arranges most of their events. Kyon Kyon is the first member to be forced into joining the SOS Brigade. Kyon unintentionally gave Haruhi the idea to create the Brigade, and helped to create the group's website. Haruhi usually gets Kyon to do most of the work. Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato is the second member to join the group. Yuki didn't technically join the group, however. Haruhi discovered that the Literary Club was to be cut if no-one new joined after all of it's members graduated. The only person who ended up joining was Yuki, so Haruhi considered the group close enough to being cut, and so "stole" their club room. Yuki was fine with this, despite Kyon attempting to persuade her otherwise. Mikuru Asahina Mikuru Asahina is the third member of the group. Haruhi noticed Mikuru day-dreaming on several occasions, and so "voluntarily arrested" her. Haruhi believed that in every event where something strange happens, there is always an alluring, cute girl present, and believed Mikuru fit the bill perfectly. She also considered her the mascot character of the Brigade. Itsuki Koizumi Itsuki Koizumi is the fourth and last member to join the group. He was taken to the club by Haruhi because he was a "mysterious exchange student". Itsuki put up no struggle, and joined the group with little fuss. He is later promoted to "SOS Brigade Deputy Chief". Clients Emiri Kimidori Emiri wanted the SOS Brigade to help her find her "so-called-boyfriend", The Computer Research Society President. Sakanaka Sakanaka wanted the Brigade to research about how all the dogs in her neighborhood are spiritually possessed. Trivia *The official Haruhi site is based off of the site Kyon made. *The literal translation of SOS Brigade is "Haruhi Suzumiya's Brigade to greatly enliven the world". *In some versions, the SOS Brigade stands for '''S'aving The World By 'O'verloading It With Fun Haruhi 'S'uzumiya Brigade''. es:Brigada SOS Category: Organizations Category:Clubs